Life with Drew
by raichurai
Summary: Divorced woman Caroline Maple and her kids, May and Max, marries a divorced man, Jordan Ontario with his kids, Drew and Leah. Becoming a blended family, May's perfect life spirals as her new stepbrother, Drew Ontraio begins a bitter rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Oh man. My FIRST attempted multi-chapter fanfiction since **Green With Envy**. Now that one didn't last, obviously. So let's see how this one goes. If you are all aware of Canadian Television and/or the Disney Channel, you should all know the show, **Life with Derek**. **Life with Drew** is inspired by that show. I'm a HUGE fan of the show, and I thought it would be cool if I do a Pokemon version. Heh, wow, I'm creative.

I'm not a great writer, so this may not attract many, but whatever, I had fun writing it. Reviews of all sorts are welcomed. Thank you for reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own **Pokemon** nor **Life with Derek**.  
**Dedication:** Your mom. Haha.

* * *

**Life with Drew--Chapter 1**

"_Drew_!" A females voice erupted the Ontario-Maple home the seventh time this Sunday evening. The two young step siblings sighed in unison, simply turning up the volume on the television. Now only the sweet sounds of science, experimental explanations, and discovery rung through the children's ears as they watched on with the _Discovery Channel_.

Upstairs, a hot headed brunette teenager, who is to be about seventeen years of age, kicked open a door that was right across from her room. The room consisted of piles of clean and dirty laundry piling up to the ceiling, Cd's scattered, _Sports Illustrated _and various magazines that consisted only of half naked or completely naked girls, gave it the complete and typical male touch.

The teen tried not to breathe in has heavily as she did before she stomped into the bedroom, worried that the male stench would make her feel faint. Her furious cerulean, yet almost green eyes glared down onto the green haired teenager, who was the same age as her. He laid comfortably down on his unmade bed, arms placed on the back of his head; looking at the girl with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I thought we made it clear that you are not allowed to enter this room, let alone drop kick my door, Jackie Chan." His voice was cool, and smooth. Obviously this interruption was expected.

The female growled, "Yeah, we did make it clear, Drew. And part of that deal was that your disgusting self wasn't allowed to go into my room, and you did!" She held up a lacy pink bra that was bought from Victoria Secret that she found behind her computer desk. It was definitely not fit for her 36 B chest. It was more for a 38 D. She new very well that yet again, Drew has used her bedroom for one of his many "admirers" to entertain. She shivered, frightened of what they could've done on her cute, pink and white bedsheets.

She threw the bra at his face, "This bra is not mine, Drew."

Drew pulled the bra off his face, snickering, "Yeah, this bra is definitely not yours, May. Let alone the size, you would never be daring enough to wear something sexy like this. How boring can a seventeen year old chick get?"

"You used my bed for your own sick pleasures with another one of your short-skirt wearing fan girls, I'm done buying new bedsheets every week, Ontario." May replied bitterly, ignoring his vile response.

Drew only laughed, "Hey, that room was always used for_ my _needs before you moved into_ my _house," He sat up, running his hands through his hair. "We did make a deal, yeah, when you're occupying the room, I don't enter. But those rules don't apply when you're not in there, that room again, is for _my_ use."

May crossed her arms, restraining herself from drop kicking that fool. "Fine, if you want to alter the rules, I'll alter my side of the rules." Stepping closer towards Drew, she picked up a liter of an old Pepsi that sat on Drew's dresser for God knows how long. "I'm only allowed to enter your room if I have a beverage in my hand, ready to pour over _your head_."

She pouring the entire liter of Pepsi on Drew, laughing as he first put his hands over his head to protect his hair. Once the liter was empty, Drew was completely covered, as well as a good quarter of his bed.

"Take that, Ontario." She grinned a victorious smile, tossing the Pepsi bottle carelessly over her shoulder landing along side with the other pieces of trash that lay in his bedroom.

Drew looked up at her as he spit out some of the old soda that made it into his mouth. He was completely soaked of the sticky liquid, how dare she, that Maple kid pour soda on the famous Drew Ontario? He smirked up at her, which made her back up a little.

"You should learn quick, that an Ontario _always_ finishes things last, Maple." He reached for his pillow from behind, tossing it aside, under it revealed a large, ready-to-use water gun. Already loaded, he began to shoot May down, showing that the gun wasn't filled with water, but soda as well.

"AH!" May tasted the warm soda on her lips, she scrambled out of the room, hoping Drew would stop chasing her. Come on, he wouldn't spray soda all over the house, would he?

"He would!" May turned her head, seeing Drew chase after her while laughing hysterically, spraying everything in May's path, as well as herself.

"DREW!"

This was May Maples new life. Living in La Rousse City with the Ontario's. May, her mother Caroline, and her little brother, Max used to have the perfect life in Petalburg City. Caroline was divorced for seven years, it was hard to adjust for May at first, but with the help of her mother and her brother, life slowly began to come to place. Life was perfect with her small family. But then came that tragic day...

Her mother went on a date. Sure, May was used to her mom going out on many dates, but that's all they were, just dates. Nothing more, she never thought about her mom finding someone to "tie the knot" off to. Life was just too perfect for such disruptions.

But this date in particular, changed May Maples whole life. Caroline and the man, Jordan Ontario went on many dates. But one night, her mother was dressed up more than usual. She was giddy, different, confusing. May questioned this, Caroline simply kissed her on the cheek and replied, words that still gave her nightmares:

_"Tonight might change our whole lives, May."_

To think, the next day, I awoke to my mother mom wearing an engagement ring on her finger.

The next couple of months, she and her brother found themselves packing their bags and move into the Ontario home in La Rousse City. That's when May officially met Jordan Ontario, her new step father, who, to her surprise was a kind, funny, man who was a lawyer; she saw why her mom liked him so much. Jordan was found out to be a divorced man himself, that had custody of his two kids.

Leah and Drew Ontario. Leah was the same age as Max, both thirteen years old, both nerdy, but she was also a field hockey player. She had long blond hair, with blue streaks, her brown eyes were friendly and curious. Leah and Max hit it off fast, May was happy for them, excited to meet her other step sibling who was the same age as her, thinking they would get along just as well as the other two.

_'Maybe this whole thing will be just fine...'_ May thought positively to herself.

Then she met Drew Ontario. Meeting her other step brother said it all about what kind of person Drew really was. She remembered meeting him for the first time, she smiled shyly at him, hoping to gain acceptance. He simply snorted at the new female member of the family, "I skipped hockey practice to meet her?" His eyes that matched the color of his hair looked over her body, making her feel very uncomfortable. "Dad, I thought you said she was hot."

Sleazy, rude, arrogant...the list could go on. Drew Ontario was the complete opposite of May Maple. He's a womanizer, a straight F student, a hockey player, and yet, he was the most popular kid in the school.

May would just ignore people like that, but now living with one, that was much harder to deal with. Much harder.

This is now May Maple's new life, with Drew Ontario.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I'm really sorry that this chapter is just...terrible. I've been so sick lately, it's really hard to concentrate. But I did make a promise to myself to have chapter two written by the end of the week. If there are any errors or whatever you catch, let me know and I'll fix 'em up right away.

* * *

**Life with Drew****--Chapter 2**

It was a Monday morning as May cheerfully skipped into the kitchen getting out a bowl and a box of her favorite cereal, Coco Puffs. Walking toward the fridge with the bowl of cereal in her hand, she went to get the carton of milk out. Reaching for the handle of the fridge, Drew jumped in front of her and grabbed the milk himself.

"There's a thing called personal space, sis."

Her annoyed expression quickly changed to a disgusted frown as Drew began chugging down the milk from the carton.

"Ew, Drew! Why don't you be less of a caveman and use a glass, I need to use that milk for my cereal." Though, now May didn't think she wanted it, knowing her step brothers lips have tainted the delicious substance.

Still drinking from the carton, he looked at her, and then at the cereal in her hand. He leaned over May's bowl with milk puffing up his cheeks, spitting it out into the bowl.

"Happy?"

May swallowed the puke the came up from her throat. "That's not what I meant!"

While the two bickered, Drew's little sister, Leah walked into the room. She stood in front of them, watching Drew wave his hands around at May like some crazy new yorker who was stuck in traffic. Leah jumped for the carton of milk, snatching it from Drew's grip, which made the quarreling duo stop.

"Thanks for spreading the wealth, bro." She rolled her eyes shaking the almost empty carton before putting it against her lips and drinking what was left. May couldn't believe it, to think a female would drink out of a carton, let alone one that Drew drank out of.

Leah looked up at May, feeling her gaze on her. She laughed nervously, "Sorry May, but I thought you were done with the milk." She pointed at her cereal bowl before walking out of the kitchen.

Drew snickered, patting her little sisters head boyishly, following her out of the kitchen. "That she does Lee, that she does."

May opened her mouth to yell at Drew, but stopped seeing him disappear out of sight. Sighing, she looked at her cereal bowl gagging a bit before placing it in the sink._ 'I wonder what else these unsanitary people touched with their lips...'_ She shivered, feeling goosebumps grow on her arms. May was a total and complete germaphobe, and while living in this house, learning something new and disgusting from the Ontario's everyday, made her feel very unclean.

"I'll just grab something in school..."

"May!" Max, her brother called out from the doorway leading outside. "You better hurry up, because Drew is about to drive off without you...again!"

"That..UGH!" She would scorn him later, racing out of the kitchen she almost ran into her mother, who had her backpack in her hand. Caroline knew too well of Drew's...daily habits. "Hi mom, bye mom!"

"Take care sweetie!" Caroline waved, watching May bolt out the door, hoping that this time Drew wouldn't drive off without her.

Drew saw May through his rear view mirrors running towards the car, he smirked, pushing the gas petal. "Better run faster May..."

Leah and Max sat in the backseat, glaring at Drew expectantly. "Drew..._don't_."

Drew's eyes shifted to his step brother, "Do what?" His voice was so innocent sounding, so fake. Max and Leah sighed in unison. "He would."

May felt relief seeing that Drew might actually be waiting for her for once, and not drive off. She walked over to the red jeep wrangler, panting. Reaching for the door handle of the passengers side, Drew stepped on the gas, speeding away from her.

May stomped her foot, throwing her backpack beside her. Even from a distance, she could still hear Drew's mocking laughter. "I knew it was too good to be true!"

"DREW!" Both the younger step siblings shouted. "You do this everyday, you know that school is five miles from here!"

Drew rolled his eyes, "Give me a break, you're lucky I was nice enough to not leave you two behind."

"I think otherwise.." Max muttered, pushing his glasses up. Leah giggled, nudging Max playfully.

--

Homeroom's bell finally rang, motioning the junior students to take their seats. Drew, who was crowded by his usual group of fan girls parted ways with them to take his seat in the back of the classroom. While the students were situating themselves, Drew took a glance where May was usually seated in the front row. Of course, the seat was empty. Smirking, his eyes moved to the clock, it read 8:05 a.m.

"My oh my, another tardy from little miss May Maple."

The homeroom teacher, Mr. Cowell stood in front of the class taking attendance. Looking at May's desk expectantly, he shook his head knowing that May Maple was yet again, late for his class. "Class, I advise you to not follow Maple's influence."

Drew and the rest of the class snickered knowingly.

He looked up at the clock again, "Three...two..."

The door swung opened, revealing a worn out and sweaty May. Catching her breath, she looked up at her teacher who had his arms crossed and eyebrows arched; it was very clear to May that she wasn't getting away with her tardiness this time.

"Mr. Cowell, I--"

"May, do you realize this is your fifth tardy in a row?" His voice was impatient, which only made her more nervous. Pausing, her eyes quickly searched for those dreading emerald green eyes. She found that they were looking right at her the whole time, she felt her left eye twitch, seeing that he was laughing at her.

"Mr. Cowell, it was Drew's--"

"No more excuses May," Mr. Cowell's barked, making May shut her mouth quickly. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be making up your tardies with me after school for the rest of the week."

May paled. She never had a detention in her whole entire seventeen year life, how could Mr. Cowell be so unreasonable? Besides, she never gets to explain herself, it was all Drew's fault! "B-but..."

"Sit."

"...Yes sir." Sitting down in her seat quietly and quickly, feeling all eyes on her. She began digging into her book bag to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks. Looking behind her for a moment, she didn't hesitate to give few a venomous glare. He grinned, waving to her.

"Jerk.." She hissed under her breath.

"What was that May?" Mr. Cowell's livid voice rung in her ears, making her jump.

"Eh...nothing sir."

"Care to turn around then?" May felt herself sink even lower in her seat while the class continued to snicker.

--

"...and to top it off he got me detention with _Mr. Cowell_ for the week!" May recapped her whole morning to her best and only friend in La Rousse, Dawn Ambsterdam.

"Wow," Dawn, the blue-haired teen exclaimed in awe. "Spitting in your cereal, making you walk to school, and getting you detention all within a two hour period!"

Leaning against the lockers, May groaned, reliving the entire morning again in her head. "You don't have to repeat me."

Dawn giggled, acting like she didn't hear her. "And the day isn't even close to over!"

May's eyes narrowed, "Dawn..."

"I wish Drew would pay that much attention to me!"

"Dawn..."

"He's just so cute with his hair, eyes, and that pouty frown of his! I wish I could just..."

May slapped her hand over Dawns mouth. "_Dawn._ Way too much information..."

"Sorry May, you know how crazy I can get with your brother. Heh."

"_Step _brother." May rolled her eyes, very well aware of Dawn's obsession. Before she moved to La Rousse City, she learned that Dawn has been crushing on Drew since freshman year. It's pretty weird to crush on someone that has never really acknowledged their presence though, which is a good thing in May's case. She did not want her step brother to go out with her friend, who knows what sort of trouble he'd get her into.

"Let's head to class now May, we don't want you to receive another detention today."

"How considerate of you."

"Well, not really, I just know that Drew comes in our direction, he he!" May sweatdropped.

_'Figures..'_

--

"So you're coming over Saturday?" Drew looked over to his long time friend, Brendan Birch.

"Duh dude, I haven't missed a Saturday for the last _five years_ now, have I?"

"If you miss this Saturday, Birch, our relationship is so totally over," Drew scoffed. "You make it sound so gay man, shut it."

"How about you, you're the one that's always wanting me to come to your house," Brendan smirked. "Dude, you'd probably cry a river or somethin' if I didn't come over."

Drew laughed sarcasticly, "You wish--" Drew's eyes instantly caught step sister walking down the stairway, towards him and Brendan. She was talking above the normal volume, complaining about something very uninteresting in Drew's view.

Brendan turned around to see what Drew was looking at, seeing his step sister, "You're not planning to make her trip down the stairs somehow, are ya dude?"

"Psh," Drew waved his hand in a careless manner, looking away. "She can do that all on her own, she's such a klutz."

Birch was one of the very few that knew May Maple was his new step sister, and not very proud of it either, quite obviously. Brenden eyed May from head to toe, smiling slightly as his eyes met with hers.

May's face flushed furiously, suddenly feeling very self conscious of herself. Unaware of her footing, she missed a step below her, falling straight forward...

On top of Brendan.

"...told you she can do it on her own." Drew kicked Brendan's arm lightly, to see if he was still alive, or at least conscious.

* * *

**AN:** Fwaaaaa... I'm a bastard. My head is throbbing right now, can't write anymore, x.x; All reviews are welcome! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **It's been sort of complicated this week, one of my closest friends was killed from an IED in Iraq about two weeks ago, and I just found out about it this week. It's really weird for me, since I never really lost anyone before, plus I never would have expected it. She was a great person, a _great soldier_. I wanted to mention this to remind everyone here to honor those who are out there risking their lives for us, giving up their time for us to do the shit we do every day. My friend, Heather did just that. Thank you.

**Happy Thanksgiving** everyone!

* * *

**Life with Drew****--Chapter 3**

"Oh my gosh!"

_'I can't believe I tripped in front of everybody, and to top it off, I landed on top of Drew's friend! UGH!'_

May, still on top of his back, lifted her head up and surveyed her victims body, looking for any signs of blood, cuts, scratches, broken bones... "I'm so sorry...!"

Brendan grumbled, his face planted onto the tiled floor, "...mmmfff."

"What was that?" May tiled her head.

" '_Get off of me, stupid' _is what he's trying to say." Drew answered her bluntly.

"...Oh." May carefully rolled off the boy, remaining on her knees next to him. "I'm really sorry..._Drew's friend_. I guess I should really watch where I'm going."

"Oh no, May, as a matter of fact, you should close your eyes next time, and to amuse me a little more, wear a penguin suit."

Before May could snap at Drew, Brendan cut him off fast. "It's Brendan," A coy smile grew on his lips as he looked up at her. "dude, though I'm used to girls falling for me, I can say I never had a girl fall _on_ me before."

May averted his gaze, giggling childishly feeling her heart pound against her chest. "I'm May." She managed to squeak out.

Standing up, Brendan offered out a hand to her, "I know, your bro has told me a lot about you, can't say it was all good though." He shrugged at the comment, while Drew had his attention elsewhere, more as, his attention was on the female passer bys.

May gratefully took his hand, hoisting herself up. "Well, don't believe what that jerk says about me," May responded, her confidence already rising in front of Brendan. "he's always trying to make me look bad."

"And I do it well." Drew cut into the conversation, winking to a blond girl that was waving to him from a distance.

Brendan shook his head, looking down at May, his smile never leaving his face. May found herself drawn to that smile, almost hypnotized, she couldn't help herself. His eyes, smile, hair, his entire presence made her insides feel completely warm, and jumpy. She knew that she was instantly love struck. "No way dude_--tte_, you two are bro and sister, of course he's going to make you look bad, but I can already see he's totally off with that."

Brendan's surf-boy slang only made May grow even more fascinated with him, especially hearing him sort of compliment her. She felt the blush on her cheeks redden, twiddling her thumbs, she looked away, "I'm glad I fell on you then..."

Brendan gave her a bashful grin, "Cha, though I would've preferred something a little less painful on my butt," he paused for a moment, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking as if he was unsure of what to say next. "So, uh, see you later then?"

"Definitely!"

"_Definitely_!" Drew mimicked May with a girlish voice, "I swear you sound like a _teletubby_ most of the time."

May's eyes narrowed, "At least I don't look like one."

"Whoa, dude, now that she mentioned it, you look like the green one with that hair..." Brendan observed, May burst-ed out into laughter.

"Shut up Brendan..."

--

"Hah, I can't believe you fell on top of Brendan Birch," Drew continued on laughing at his step sister, which he has been doing ever since they drove home together from school. Drew poked his head in the fridge, looking for some sort of highly caffeinated substance to overindulge in. "You probably broke his butt by yours!"

May's cheeks still remained flustered, her mind kept playing that particular incident over and over again, it was making her head spin. More as, the thought of Brendan was making her head spin.

"He was okay, and besides, he wasn't mad at me at all for falling on him."

"_Puh-lease_, he wasn't mad because that's the first time he's been up close and personal with a chick!" Drew discovered a Pepsi can way in the back of fridge, "_Yes_." He cheered to himself.

May quirked a curious eyebrow at him, "You're not nice to anyone, including your friends, are you?"

"Nah, I'm just being myself."

"In other words, you're not nice. Period."

"And you are? Hah, you're so full of it."

"I am _to _nice!" May interjected.

"You're not nice to me."

May clenched her fists, her patience steadily declining. "Because you're not nice to me."

Drew opened the soda can, giving her a careless shrug. "We're even then."

Jordan, Drew and Leah's dad steps into the kitchen. "Hey guys!" Drew nodded in response to his dad, May scoffed at his blunt rudeness before saying hello.

"Hey Jordan, how was work?" May stood up from her seat, walking over to the cabinet to grab the loaf of bread. "If I knew you were going to come home from work early, I would've made you something to eat by now, I'll make you a sandwich." She heard Drew murmur what sounded like "Suck up." She turned around at him and shot him a glare, "It's called being nice,_ imbecile_."

Jordan sat himself down, sighing tiredly at the two. It's only been a few months since the Maple's have moved in with them, and already he was tired of Drew and May arguing constantly. Usually, he just simply ignored them. "Thanks May, that would be nice."

"I want a sandwich too!" Max was heard from the living room.

"Make your own!" May yelled back.

"Well, that's not the nice person you describe yourself as.." Drew smirked, taking a sip of his soda before walking out of the room.

"Good riddance, he's been riding on my rear the whole day." Finished with making the sandwich, she put it on a plate and placed it in front of Jordan, sitting herself across from him.

Jordan's brown eyes met with hers, it was funny to May how Jordan looked nothing like his son Drew, but his daughter Leah. He had blond hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. Drew probably looked more like his real mom, instead. He didn't act exactly like Drew, but there was some traits where you knew that the two were related.

"Hm," Jordan took a bite out of his sandwich, taking in his step daughter's words. "That isn't something fun to picture."

"You know what I mean, Jordan." '_Now that sounds like something Drew would say..'_

Jordan only smiled, not taking May's words too seriously. He knew that Drew and May didn't get along too well, he wasn't around enough to know the extent, but he only figured it was that natural brother sister thing. "Don't work yourself over because of Drew, he's just like the other teenager boys out there. He'll mature someday."

'_Brendan is nothing like Drew, that's for sure...' _May exhaled in defeat, knowing that arguing with Jordan wouldn't work, he obviously didn't know much of Drew's actions he's pulled on her during the day's he's not present, which is pretty often.

"Sure, Jordan." She flashed him an appreciative smile before standing up. "I'm going to start on my homework, see you later."

Jordan took another bite of the sandwich, "Thanks for the 'wich, dear!"

--

"_MAYYYYY_!" Max yelled up to May's bedroom. "There's a _guy_ on the phone for you!"

Mays thoughts of equations, decimals and fractions were cut off by Max's extremely annoying voice. She was about to yell at him to take a message, thinking it was only Dawn, but when she heard that it was a boy on the phone, she stretched for the phone on her dresser quickly. "Got it!" She shouted pressing the phone against her ear, repositioning herself more comfortably on her bed.

"Hello?" May almost asked in a whisper.

"Uh, May?" The familiar voice made May's ears ring, "It's that Brendan dude you fell on earlier today."

"B-Brendan?" She acted clueless. "Uhm, sorry, did you want Drew? I'll get him for you..."

"No no, dudette! I actually called for you."

Mays heart fluttered. _'He called for ME...and he called me dudette! EE!'_

"He he, yeah, again I'm really sorry for falling on you. I hope I didn't...break your butt or anything."

May felt relieved when she heard him laugh, "Nah dudette, it's cool. It's a little sore, but that's probably from all the squats we had to do in hockey practice yesterday."

"You play hockey with Drew?"

Drew was walking down the hallway, heading towards his room. Hearing his name from the room right across from his, he stopped in his tracks, casually leaning against May's closed door. He heard Max say it was a boy on the phone, he was curious of who it was, but it especially made even him even more curious since the guy seems to know Drew. He pressed his ear against the door, listening intently.

"Cha!" Brendan replied with the utmost enthusiasm, which made May draw the phone away from her ear a little. "You never been to our games before? Tsk tsk, I'm going to have to make you go next time, me and Drew are like, the best players."

She wasn't sure about that, she preferred not to go anywhere near Drew when he was carrying a big stick around, he'd probably use her as the hockey puck. "S-sure, if you'd like..."

There was an awkward silence that drew between them, May was about to say something to see if he was still on the other line, but Brendan beat her. "...I actually called you for a reason, uh, sorta to ask you something."

"What is it?" She said really fast. '_Crap_!' May smacked herself on the forehead, '_I have to not sound so eager, it could scare him off!'_

"I sorta wanted to know, if you'd like to hang out with me tomorrow?" His voice sounded completely nervous, but that just excited May even more.

"Yes, I would love too!"

Drew pressed his ear more against the door, a questioning look was on his face. "..Sounds like he's asking her out on a date or something."

Leah walked up the stairs to grab her two skateboards for Max and herself. Catching Drew leaning against May's door, obviously listening into her conversation, Leah approached him crossing her arms. "Drew, why are you being nosy?"

He jumped at the sound of Leah's authoritative voice, he leaned over to cover her mouth. "Why are you being nosy of what I'm doing?"

Leah narrowed her eyes at her big brother, she pulled away from his grip. "I never listen into your phone conversations," Not that she would ever want to, that would be scary for her to experience. "Why does it matter to you of who May is talking to or not?"

Drew cringed hearing Leah's tone of voice not changing. "It _doesn't!_"He answered in a harsh whisper.

Leah stared with confusion at Drew, she loved the guy, she just never would understand him even if she tried. Especially how he is with May. "Whatever you say Drew, have fun not caring who May is talking to."

Drew rolled his eyes before continuing on what May was talking about.

"Okay, tomorrow around one sounds great, I'll be ready by then. See you later!"

Drew heard May hand up on the phone, then foot steps go towards the door. He pulled himself away from the door quickly before the door opened. May stopped at the doorway, seeing Drew stand in front of her bedroom.

"Why are you standing in front of my bedroom...?" May inquired with suspicion.

"What are you talking about, I was just walking by. Sheesh, you are paranoid." Drew flicked his hair, heading into his room, closing the door behind him.

May cluelessly stared at Drew's bedroom door, which had a "No Crossing Zone" sign on it. "He was in a hurry..." May narrowed her eyes suspiciously. _'He's up to something...but what?'_

Entering his room, he walked over to his desk to turn on his stero, selecting the "shuffle" selection, randomly, the stero chose to play '_Teenagers' _by My Chemical Romance. Steadily, he cranked up the volume before sitting himself on the bed. For some reason, playing music at a high volume helped him think, and create pranks for a certain step sister.

"Tomorrow, he's picking her up..." He scratched his chin, figuring that they'll most likely hit the mall.

"I'll find out who this guy is..." He remembered hearing May say that he plays in the hockey team. His eyes darkened, "And it better not be who I think it is."

* * *

**AN:** Woo! Another pointless chapter! I thought it would be a good idea to sort of have more interaction/introduction to the other family members of the home. There's going to be more of it, I promise you that. Thanks for reading, and reviewing, keep at it! 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** I'm REALLY sorry for the late update. Honestly, I lost interest in this fic so fast, I wasn't planning on updating. But I tried. xD I don't like this chapter one bit, it's totally half assed. But for those who still have interest, I hope you enjoy. Thank you.

* * *

**Life with Drew--Chapter 4  
**

_"Wow, the sand feels incredibly amazing in between my toes!" May giggled, watching the gentle ocean tide waves move up closer to where she was standing._

_As she felt the tide wash up her feet, a small green hermit crab appeared on her foot as the ocean waters retreated yet again. Looking down at the small creature, she knelt down to pick up the crab by it's unique green shell. "Well aren't you a cutie--YE-OW!"_

_The "cute" hermit crab clawed down onto her finger, making May wail painfully as she swung off it's grip. Just as it landed onto the sand, the crab began to rapidly grow before May's eyes, quickly it was as tall as her own house. It's face was much more pronounced too, as it began to scowl a familiar snicker._

_May nearly stumbled in her steps as she backed off in amazement, seeing this hermit crab form the head of Drew Ontario. "Drew--!"_

_Drew continued to laugh hysterically as he began chasing May with his claws, "Come on May, I just want to pinch those 'cute' cheeks of yours! Haha!"_

_"AHHH!"_

_BEEP. _BEEP. **BEEP.**

"AHH!" May bolted upwards from her slumber, her face dampened with cold sweat. Looking about her surroundings as her alarm clock continued to ring, she began to realize that the evil Drew hermit crab was just a dream. Running her hands tiredly through her slightly damp hair, she looked at her alarm clock, seeing that it was 5:30 a.m.

"...I thought I set my alarm at seven--_Drew_." May snarled, slamming her fist on the alarm clock, turning the ringing noise off_. Weekdays I wouldn't mind it so much, but on a weekend? Ugh.._

Laying her head back on her pillow, her eyes were already fixated through the darkness. She growled with irritation, knowing she won't get back to sleep. "Fine. I'll make the most out of this early Saturday morning. Drew won't even mess this day up for me."

Once out of bed, she wondered quietly downstairs to the laundry room. She remembered throwing her laundry in the dryer before going to bed last night, forgetting to pull them out of the dryer. Walking in, she found her laundry scattered all over the floor, with mud stained foot prints all over them.

"Wow, who could have ever done this?" May slapped her forehead, suppressing the almost welcoming urge of suffocating Drew with her polka dotted pillow. Picking up her mud stained attire, which she was planning to wear today on her outing with Brendan, she threw her clothes back into the washing machine, only taking a pair of dirty jeans with her. On her way back, she grabbed one of Drew's hockey jersey's that he proudly displayed on the living room walls; much to May's and Caroline's dismay. Though right now, she was a bit grateful for Drew's sport-obsessed acts.

Continuing to express her annoyance, still, she stomped back up the stairs, not caring who she woke up.

"Normal people are trying to sleep _Dumbo_!" Drew's voice shouted from his bedroom. May huffed, "I'll show you Dumbo!" She shouted back stomping her feet harder as she passed his bedroom.

"Alright Dumbo, let's not break the house down!"

"I'm break you're face after what you pulled on me!" May challenged as she kicked his closed door just to irritate him some more.

"Kick my door one more time Maple, and I assure you that I'll make every Saturday miserable for you--"

One of the other family members doors swung open fast, "Will you two just _shut up_?" Leah's discheveled voice erupted the..already disturbed hallways. "It's 6:30 a.m, it's Saturday, do you think you do can resist fighting at least until decent hours of the day, sheesh!" Leah slammed her door shut, leaving a dead silence in the halls.

"...You have better not pulled anything else Drew." May whispered harshly at Drew's door.

"Blah blah blah May, that's all you ever--"

"_HUSH_!"

Not wanting Leah to go ballistic again, May hurried into the bathroom for a shower. Closing the door as quietly as possible; while Drew collapsed back on his bed, hearing the shower begin to run. He began to snicker, knowing that May's morning wasn't quite done yet.

Before Drew went to bed that night, he had a few errands to complete on his own. Besides doing his laundry and assisting in May's early wake up call, he switched out the shampoo bottles and replaced them with honey and mayonnaise; very cliche, but much appreciated.

_Hope her date likes the greasy and sticky look on her, heheh._

--

Stepping out of the shower, May had a frown of uncertainty, feeling dirty, still! Running her hand through her hair, she cringed at the greasy feeling. She looked back at her shampoo and conditioner bottles, she always uses Aussie product in her hair.

_Maybe if I dry it it'll feel less...ew._

Wrapping a towel around her, she went over to the mirror quickly turning on the blow dryer.

**-Minutes later-**

"_DR-EW_!"

--

Hearing a high pitched screech erupt the household, Drew cracked open an eyelid and giggled to himself, glancing at his door knob making sure it was locked.

_And good morning to you, May._

--

Rich and full May Maples hair was usually. Now crusty, dry and smelly it was. She fumbled through the cabinets and whatnot for real shampoo to wash this monstrosity out of her hair, but from what it seemed, Drew took the entire stock. She already attempted to break down his door, but it was impossible, he had that thing barricaded. She screamed a few more times that morning, resulting the other family members for a rude awakening.

Pacing about her bedroom, with Drew's over sized jersey, mud stained jeans and her moms garden cap on to cover her tainted her she gripped the phone tightly in her hand.

"Thanks to Drew, I'm going to have to cancel..."

_Just like he wanted._

May began to dial Brendan's number, tears streaking down her face.

"...Jerk."

--

Drew yawned, groggily turning himself to face his _Pamela Anderson _figurine clock on the counter beside his bed. His eyes widened, seeing the time was quarter after four in the afternoon. 'Dammit!' He cursed, jumping out of his bed, beginning to dart out of the room. Feeling his right leg not going along with the rest of his body, he fell face first onto the floor, seeing that his sheets and blanket were intertwined around his leg. Slapping his face at his own idiotic actions, he kicked out of the blankets grip, finally free he went back on his feet and hurried down the stairs.

Not even half way down the stairs, Drew came to a stop, seeing his dad block his way. He was dressed in his tuxedo for work, his briefcase was sitting beside him. Lips curled into a frown, Jordan glared up at at his son. Drew knew that Jordan had just came from work, and he knew why. 'I can't believe I forgot!'

"Uh, mornin' Dad." Drew ran his hand through his bedhead hair, trying to disguise his worry.

"It was morning four hours ago," Jordan stated, keeping his intimidating stance. "Did you just wake up?"

Drew grew unsure whether or not he should answer that truthfully. Maybe he can get himself out of this one. "No--"

Jordan cut him off before Drew began to babble on. "Did you hear the telephone ring?"

"No--"

"Your cellphone?"

"It's out of batteries--"

"You're grounded."

"WHAT?" Drew's eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets.

Jordan raised an eyebrow at his sons reaction, "You woke up just now, Drew. Next time think of some lies that you haven't used already on me," He picked up his suitcase, heading towards the door. "You forgot to pick up Leah from practice again. Her, Caroline, May and myself reminded you yesterday that practice is over at two--"

Drew walked down the rest of the stairs, following Jordan. "B-but Leah is home now, so it's really not necessary to ground me, come on dad, Drew Ontario can't be tied down!"

Jordan opened the door and began walking out, this was quite routine for him and Drew almost every week, he knew how dramatic his son can get. Turning around, he faced him. "I'm making history then," Flicking his his blond hair just as Drew does it, he walked out of the door. "Later!"

Drew slammed the door, cursing to himself.

"Well well, Mr. No-one-can-stop-me-cause-I'm-good-like-that has finally been stopped. By his daddy." Drew whirled around to face May, who was sitting on couch. A growl emitted his throat, knowing that she was right.

"Just because I'm grounded under his terms, doesn't mean I follow." Drew replied, regaining his cool composure.

May gave him a quizzical look. "I don't follow.."

Drew casually rubbed the sleepy out of his eyes, flicking them towards May. "Of course you wouldn't follow," He laughed, dodging the pillow May threw from the couch. "You are The Ms. Goody Two Shoes."

May crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a 'hmph' in response. "Fine, Mr. Cool, so is it a great feeling to loose your sisters trust? How envious everyone must be of you."

"Where are you getting at?" He asked nonchalantly, thinking about what kind of sandwich he was going to make in the kitchen.

"Uhm, Leah?" May reminded him with a simper smile. "Oh and sure, Ontario, you definitely get away with hurting your little sisters feelings. There's something to brag about."

He looked at May intently for a moment, taking in her words. "Leah is upset?"

"Wow, Drew actually wondering of anothers well being, you surprise me every day." May replied with the utmost sarcasm, turning on the television.

Drew was silent for a moment, Leah upset? He's never seen her upset in his whole life, not even the day their parents had filed for divorce. Why would someone like her brother upset her? Nah, May is trying to get her revenge, must say it's a lame way to do so.

"Hah, I see where you're getting at May, us Ontarios' are not babblin' babies like you Maples. Leah could care less what I do wrong."

"Of course you would think that you are like a _God_ in this household..." May muttered.

Drew, of course heard her, but said nothing walking into the kitchen to make his sandwich. Leah stood from outside the kitchen, her arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. Drew stopped shortly, his eyes aghast, but maintained his calm gestures. "Move 'side Lee, going to make me a sandwich."

Leah didn't move, only looking at Drew with disbelief and anger. "Not even a simple apology?" Leah's eyes looked pained suddenly, "You know what, you're right. Us Ontario's, we're hardcore, right? Well, Drew, I will be a man like you and say that I don't need you to do anything for me anymore." She attempted laugh, which came out cold and robotic.

"It's not like you ever have to begin with."

And with that, she moved out of Drew's way.


End file.
